Et la vie devant elles
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Au début, Johanna avait eu envie de baisser les bras plus d'une fois. Ca faisait des années qu'elle était partie, Annie. Qu'elle n'avait plus eu tous ses esprits, qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait ancrée dans la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place dans les Hunger Games – personne ne devrait en avoir une, mais Annie, elle était encore moins faite pour ça que les autres.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "dans les ténèbres" pour la communauté d'écriture 7-couples sur livejournal**

* * *

Au début, Johanna avait eu envie de baisser les bras plus d'une fois.

Ca faisait des années qu'elle était partie, Annie. Qu'elle n'avait plus eu tous ses esprits, qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait ancrée dans la réalité. Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place dans les Hunger Games – personne ne devrait en avoir une, en réalité, mais Annie, elle était encore moins faite pour ça que les autres. Elle n'était pas prête, et voir son camarade se faire décapiter lui a fait perdre la sienne, de tête. Sa victoire, c'était un coup de chance, le hasard, le destin, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle elle s'était battue, pas comme eux tous, Johanna, Katniss, Beetee, Finnick…

Finnick. Il l'aimait, son Annie, à en crever, à en devenir aussi fou qu'elle, et elle, elle était déjà folle, mais avec lui, elle le devenait un peu moins. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, un peu comme des gamins, et ils avaient bien le droit, parce que les Hunger Games leur avaient volé leur enfance, alors ils ne faisaient que rattraper le temps perdu. Même Johanna s'était émue de leur histoire, elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit après le meurtre de sa famille, pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais vraiment, qui espérait-t-elle tromper ? Elle l'aimait, Finnick pas comme Annie l'aimait, mais comme elle aimait le petit frère que le Capitole lui avait volé. On ne passe pas tant de temps ensemble, à vivre des choses si horribles, sans finir par s'attacher à ses compagnons d'infortune.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait promis à Finnick de veiller sur Annie. Finnick, son meilleur ami, lucide, trop lucide, qui savait déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Finnick qui savait que le peu de stabilité qu'Annie avait retrouvé avec le mariage et le bébé s'effondrerait quand on lui dirait que son mari ne rentrerait pas. Johanna avait refusé, au début. Elle avait dit à Finnick qu'il reviendrait, qu'elle ne s'occuperait de rien du tout et encore moins des couches de son môme, qu'elle était Johanna Mason, qu'elle ne faisait pas dans l'émotion et le social, bon sang. Et puis elle avait vu le regard de Finnick la supplier, et Johanna avait fini par promettre. Parce que même si elle ne voulait pas admettre que Finnick ne reviendrait pas, il avait eu l'air si terrifié qu'au fond d'elle, elle s'était dit qu'il avait raison, qu'il allait mourir.

Et il était mort, Finnick. Décapité. Comme si le destin avait décidé d'être un vrai monstre avec Annie, cette pauvre, frêle Annie. Et comme la première fois, elle avait perdu la tête, sauf que cette fois c'était pire, parce que Finnick, c'était son mari, le père de son enfant à naître. La guerre s'était finie peu après, et Johanna avait compris le poids de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Finnick. Parce que dans un Panem libre, elle ne pouvait plus se détourner d'Annie et de ses besoins. Importants, trop importants. Et Johanna, elle avait bien compris que tous les tributs étaient devenus fous, peut-être pas comme Annie, mais ils l'étaient, c'était normal, et comment s'occuper d'Annie quand ses propres problèmes allaient finir par resurgir ?

Elle l'avait ramenée au District 4. Johanna ne savait peut-être pas grand-chose d'Annie, mais elle avait eu la certitude qu'elle ne se reconstruirait pas sans l'océan. Ca avait sans doute été le plus dur, parce qu'Annie ne sortait pas de son état catatonique, et même les longues promenades sur la plage, et les après-midis passés les pieds dans l'eau, et les soirées à regarder le soleil se coucher sur l'océan n'y changeaient rien, sauf pour Johanna qui restait terrifiée par l'eau, vestige des semaines des torture infligées par le Capitole. C'était durant cette période que plus d'une fois, Johanna avait tourné le dos, laissé Annie seule sur le sable, commencé à s'éloigner – à quoi bon s'infliger des souffrances inutiles, puisqu'elle ne revenait pas à elle ? Et puis Johanna revoyait toujours le regard empli d'inquiétude de Finnick, et elle l'entendait presque lui dire qu'il était mort pour que sa femme et leurs enfants aient une belle vie, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à les laisser mourir là, au bord de l'océan ? Johanna avait eu envie de répliquer, de demander qui s'occuperait d'elle, hein, parce que même si elle voulait nier le contraire, elle avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour la sortir des ténèbres, mais elle ne le faisait pas, parce que Finnick était mort, de toute manière, et qu'elle avait promis, et Johanna Mason ne revenait jamais sur ses promesses, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Après la naissance de Finn, Annie était revenue à elle, progressivement. Johanna avait su que si elle avait été seule, Annie se serait purement et simplement laissée mourir, mais son fils était arrivé, et elle avait regagné un peu de volonté. Au début, Johanna ne les quittait jamais, parce qu'elle avait promis, et puis, pour la première fois, parce qu'elle en avait envie. La vie normale d'une mère et de son enfant qui n'aurait jamais à tuer dans une arène, n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue ?

Les mois suivant la naissance de Finn avaient été plus faciles que ceux la précédant. Johanna, Annie et le bébé s'étaient installés dans une petite maison sur la côte, et plus les jours passaient, moins Johanna avait peur de l'océan, ce monstre d'eau et de mauvais souvenirs. Un jour, elle avait compris pourquoi Annie et Finn l'aidaient autant qu'elle le faisait pour eux. Pas consciemment, sans doute, mais être là, avec eux, à honorer une promesse faite à un vieil ami, ça lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de se battre, d'aller vers l'avant, de vivre, tout simplement.

Annie et Finn l'avaient peu à peu tirée vers la lumière, comme elle l'avait fait pour eux, et trois ans après la mort de Finnick, Johanna était ravie d'avoir promis qu'elle ne laisserait pas sa veuve et son orphelin seuls. Quand elle y repensait, Finnick avait surement su dès le début que Johanna aurait autant besoin d'eux qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle. Il avait toujours été intelligent et sensible, Finnick, bien plus que son physique ne le laissait supposer.

Un jour, Annie, dans toute la simplicité qui était la sienne, s'était tournée vers Johanna, et elle avait dit « Je crois que nous sommes amoureuses, non ? » et peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison, et Johanna l'avait laissée l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas su si elle était vraiment amoureuse, mais au moins elle était heureuse, et c'était bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer. Alors elle avait fini par retourner le baiser, et de toute façon, Finnick avait veillé à ce que Johanna ait toute la vie devant elle pour apprendre à aimer Annie.


End file.
